Some Unholy War
by Still Awesome2009
Summary: The third installment of my “Anything but Normal” series. Four years after his disappearance John and Dean’s search to find Sam leads them Ohio.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The third installment of my "Anything but Normal" series. Four years after his disappearance John and Dean's search to find Sam leads them Ohio.

A/N : Firstly, I want to apologize for the extremely long wait for this installment. I was more than a little slow getting this out. And truthfully I feel out of love with Supernatural, I had to, I needed to concentrate on my academic career. I hope you guys can forgive me. Secondly,This is going to be a short chapter, but don't worry it will get way better. And as always I appreciate all reviews. And all mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. And I am not affiliated with the CW Network…Why is life so cruel.

Some Unholy War 

It had been four years since YED had taken Sam away, four years since his little brother, his responsibility had disappeared from radar, and four years since he was able to smile. Dean and his father were at yet another dead end, Sam wasn't there. They had packed up camp and headed to Oakwood, Ohio on a lead Bobby had given them. Apparently there was an article in the local newspaper about a boy making a near perfect score on both the SAT and ACT. The kid had gotten a full ride to the Ivy League. They were sure it was Sam, not only because of how much of a geek this kid was, but because of the mini-biography the journalists at the newspaper included.

_Sam Christopher Perez a graduating senior at Meadowbrook High School was everything his parents could hope for in a son. He was born to Marie Black and Phillip Perez on a May morning in 1982. And he has been the light of their lives ever since. But all hasn't been star shine in the Perez's life, four years ago Marie and Sam were in a fatal car wreck coming back from Missouri, they were visiting family. The wreck took Marie's life and left Sam with the aftermath of a very horrible brain injury. Sam has been living with Amnesia, sadly no memories before that day have return to him, but Sam Perez knew one thing he could trust his father. And he was content with his loss of memories. "I love my father and from the pictures I know that I loved, love, my mother. My mother was a beautiful lady. I don't want anyone to be mistaken…I would give anything to have my memories back, but I'm content for now with just knowing that the people I surround myself with love me." Sam will be leaving for Stanford University soon and I believe we can all say we are very proud of how far this young man has come. And we are equally as proud for all the other graduates of Meadowbrook High School._

"Dad are you sure that was Sammy they were talking about?" Dean said as he looked over their research once again.

"Dean it's like this kid just suddenly appeared out of thin air. I mean look at all this evidence." John said as he shuffled through the papers they collected. "It's like the day our Sammy disappeared, this Sam reappeared. The day of the supposed car wreck is the same day Sam disappeared. And the accident took placeone state over from where we were when YED attacked. Dean, we know where to go. The locals said kid was at orientation."

"So we go to California, or do we stay here?" Dean asked

"What do you think?" John responded as he remembered the day he lost his son to the monster that killed the mother of his children. The blood smeared on the wall would always taunt him, as would the image of Mary slashed and bleeding above Sam's crib. The images constantly haunted him, controlled his life.

"We need to find Sam, and kill this SOB dad…for Sammy and for mom."

TBC

_So tell me what you think. XOXO to all_


	2. Chapter 2

**Four Years Prior**

"**SAMMY!" **Dean screamed as he rushed into the living room in a panic.

"Yeah Dean?" It was such a simple answer. Sam mentally went through his checklist, trying o figure out what he did to upset and scare Dean that much.

But, then the panic vanished, and his brother began to fumble over his words. It would have been hilarious if only Dean's panicked scream wasn't still resonating in his ears.

"D-do you want butter or…um jam on your biscuit?"

Sam thought the question peculiar. Dean had never put butter on the biscuits for Sam; as a matter of fact he had never asked Sam at all what he wanted on his biscuits. It was just second nature for his big brother to know Sam only like grape jam, because strawberry jam had seeds, and when Sam was little he thought they were tiny bugs. Sam used to cry when John put it on his biscuits, not knowing of Sam's disdain for the stuff.

"Jam, grape not strawberry," Sam answered before turning his attention back to his book. It was best to keep his concern to himself; Dean didn't like to be fussed over, but that didn't stop Sam from peeking over a page in the book in time to see Dean slip back into the kitchen.

_I wonder what that was about._ Sam thought. He was about to turn back to his book when he heard the sound of running and the screen door in the kitchen being slammed.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Sam inquired as he slowly started towards the kitchen. "Dean? Missouri?"

He didn't get very far though before Missouri blocked his way with her body and a plate of food. "Hey Sammy, Dean went outside to that old shed to do me a small favor. Why don't you sit down and eat some breakfast? You're gonna need your strength sweetie." She said as she wrapped her arm around his neck forcing him to the ground and into unconsciousness. "See, I told you Sammy boy," She said as her eyes flicked to a sickening yellow color.

"Dean? Please he-lp me…" Sam tried as his last breaths of air attempted to escape through his blocked wind pipe.

She let go of his neck only after she was sure he had passed out. "I have plans for you Sammy, and it's just too bad that your little, broken family is not a part of them."

**~ Some Unholy War ~**

It was cold and cramped when he woke up. "Where am I?" Hisown voice sounded foreign to him, it startled him, had his voice always possessed this timbre. "I should open my eyes." I said in that mysterious voice again.

"Sammy! Sammy! It's mommy. Baby are you hurt? Talk to me…"

_Am I Sammy? No I'm not Sammy, am I? Sammy is a baby…_ "Sammy is a baby. That's what the woman's voice said. But there isn't any crying. Is the baby hurt?"

"No no no baby. You're Sammy. You're my Sammy." The woman said as she reached behind her in an attempt to have physical contact with the confused teenager. She found his hand. "Baby, are you okay? We had an accident."

"I don't know." Sam said as he finally realized he was on the floor in the car. "How did I get here? Where is the baby? Who are you?" He was panicking, he shouldn't panic. He needed to suck it up, isn't that what he was supposed to do in this type of situation.

"Sammy, baby, I need you to calm down. Listen to your mommy. Okay?" She heard an agreement, "I need you to get my phone out of that bag, and call for help. Call 911. Tell them we had a car accident and that we are by the 125 mile maker on the old highway"

He did as he was told. "Are you really my mom?" he asked quietly

"Yes baby, I'm your mom" She responded breathing heavily

"Don't be mad at me." He said with a tinge of guilt.

"Why would I be mad? You're my baby, and I would never be angry at you for anything."

"I thought you'd be mad because I'm glad you're in this with me. I don't want to be alone." Sam said as he started giving in the pull of unconsciousness. "I'm going to sleep now mom. I love you."

"I love you too baby, please don't ever forget that…" She said as she took her last breathe. Her bloody hand no longer rested on her abdomen, but was now at her side. Cold. Lifeless…

**~Some Unholy War~**

It was a surreal moment when he slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was like he just woke up from a never-ending nightmare. The nightmare that plagued him was full of monsters and demons, death, and sadness; it was something he couldn't wait to forget.

He sat pondering his dream for what seemed like hours, unaware of anything around him, until a voice started talking to him.

"Sam how are you feeling son?" A tall tan man said as he hovered over him

"Sam…" He thought about it, it was a nice name. Monosyllabic and it tasted sweet coming off his tongue. He decided it was fitting. "I am Sam."

"Yes, you are" the stranger said

_It wasn't a question. _Sam thought

"Sam, I'm going to get your doctor. You seem out of it." The man left.

_He seemed nice enough, but three sentences were barely enough to go off of._

"Hello Samuel. Your father tells me that you are feeling a little dazed and distant." The man paused. _Am I supposed to respond? What does he expect from me? _He nodded

"You had a pretty serious concussion going on. Can you tell me your name?"

"I am Sam." He answered blandly

"Good, what about your middle and last name?" the doctor asked with concern.

"I don't recall. I can't be just Sam? I like being monosyllabic _Sam._"

The doctor and the tanned man looked concerned. _Did I answer wrong? _"Sam, do you remember how you sustained your injuries?"

I shook my head, but immediately regretted it when the drum circle in my head started to play, and vibrations clouded my vision. _Why is everything fading to black?_

…

…

…

"-am…S'mmy…Sam…open your eyes." I obeyed the man who identified himself as my _father_.

"W'at…what is wrong with me?" I said in a dwindling and cracking voice

"I'm not sure Sammy, but Doctor Milano will find out. He is going to take you for some tests, okay?" My _father _looked concerned, by I nodded. I didn't want to scared the man who had been nothing but kind to me. "That's good; you've always been great at tests in school. So just do your best."

I nodded, "I'll be fine…" I didn't want to call him dad, it didn't feel right, but I didn't know his name either.

"I'm your father, my name is Phillip, but everyone always calls me Pip, including you and your mom." Pip smiled at me, before gently patting my hand and standing. "The doctor is going to take you down for tests and scans. I'll be here."

"Will I be okay Pip?" I asked genuinely scared of the future that awaited me, but then I looked up at Pip as I was rolled out of the room.

He said to me, "As long as I'm around, nothing bad will ever happen to you." It sounded so familiar and warm. I believed in Pip, because he was all I knew.

**Four Years Later**

I waited for my name to be called, so I could take my place in front of the podium, so I could receive my diploma, so I could take me win after life dealt me such a crappy card.

And then my wait was over…"Samuel Christopher Perez-National Merit Scholar and The class of 2002 Meadowbrook High School valedictorian" I heard Pip yell and scream for me, he was proud. I made him proud.

"Up until now had no idea what to say here today, what words would inspire you. And to be perfectly honest I still don't know. But I believe the adversities we face in our lives, the ones that make us stronger and that we learn from, as inspiration enough. Me? I was a 14 year old boy who woke up scared and confused in a hospital bed to find out the mother I could even remember was dead. Hell, I couldn't even remember my name, but then my dad Pip said to me "I'll be here. As long as I'm around nothing bad will ever happen to you." Those words may not mean much to all of you. But to me they were familiar, they made my stomach flutter, and they gave me someone to put my faith in. I don't know what would have happened if I didn't have those words to hold onto. Would I still be standing here? I don't know." I looked up to assess to the crowd of peers and parents before continuing, "I am clear of one thing though, I long as I have Pip and the friends I have made since that horrific day, I know I can't fail. Congratulations class of 2002. Go Knights!"

I sat down, and looked into the crowd. Someone I met Pip's eyes and I knew I did well, that I had made him proud.

**~Some Unholy War~**

Dean sat behind the wheel of the Impala. Sam Christopher Perez was leaving for college in four weeks, which means it'll only be a short time before he can kill the son of a bitch who dared to hurt his brother and more importantly before he could hug Sam again. Before he could tell him that nothing bad will ever hurt him as long as he was around.

TBC

_Oh my goodness everyone, I am so sorry for the super long delay. I had literally completely forgotten about this story, but you all have StormWolf3 to thank for sending a reminder my way. Just as I told her, I'm going to try and get a chapter out at least once a month until I finish. This is a large time commitment for a college student, especially because I have two jobs, university organization commitments, and a double major (Public Relations in the Journalism school and International studies with a focus on Asia.) So I really hope you guys stick it through and bear with me. _

_~Peace and Love till next time_


End file.
